


Pick-up Lines

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: MC uses her worst pickup lines on her husband, Jumin.





	Pick-up Lines

"Hey Babe, can you hold this for me?" MC asked nonchalantly as she sat down next to Jumin and placed her hand in his as of she was going to put something in it. 

"Sure" Jumin didn't even glance her way but was waiting for her to release whatever object it was she had but she never did. 

"It's my hand" she clarified, smiling at him innocently.  
Jumin rolled his eyes fondly at her as he squeezed her hand "cute."

Later, when it came to making dinner, they decided to cook themselves. They were preparing a salad and some steak. 

MC was in charge of the salad preparation while Jumin cooked the steak.  
While cutting up a cucumber, she held up the half she didn't cut yet and turned to her husband  
"Jumin... if you were a vegetable, you'd be a CUTE-cumber" she giggled.  
Jumin directed his attention towards her and snorted, flipping the steaks. 

When dinner was done, they decided to relax a little before going to bed. Checking the messenger to see what the rest of the RFA was to seemed to be a good way to pass the time.  
Seven was teasing Yoosung and Jaehee was scolding him, nothing new. 

  ** _[MC has entered the Chatroom]_** _  
**[Jumin Han has entered the Chatroom]**_

**707: Hey lovebirds!**  
**Yoosung★: Hi guys! Bye guys! I gotta go!**  
**Jaehee Kang: Hello Mr. Han, MC**  
**Jumin Han: Hello**  
**MC: Hiya! Yoosung don't play games so much**  
**707: Lol**  
**Yoosung★: *uses cry emoji* Not you too.. okay, I won't..**

_**[Yoosung★ has left the Chatroom]**_

**MC: Hey Jumin.. something important has gone missing**  
**Jumin Han: What is it?**  
**MC: I lost my phone number, can I have yours?**  
**707: *heart emoji* So cute~ lol**  
**Jaehee Kang: how adorable.**  
**Jumin Han: How... could you lose it? Did you forget it? Why would you need mine?**  
**707: She was flirting with you**  
**Jumin Han: She's my wife. She already has my number**  
**MC: Lol it's time for bed.. see you guys later!**  
**707: Baiii!**  
**Jaehee Kang: Have a good night.**

  _**[MC has left the Chatroom]  
** **[Jumin Han has left the Chatroom]**_

After the two logged out of the messenger, MC went to change into her pajamas before crawling into bed next to Jumin, cuddling him 

"What's your favorite kind of silverware? Because I like to spoon" she grinned at him. 

Jumin couldn't help but actually laugh at this bad pickup line. He simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head "Goodnight my love."

The next morning, Jumin was already awake and making breakfast.  
MC had just woken up and was rubbing her eyes. She got up to go to the bathroom and brush out her messy bedhead. She yawned as she made her way out to the kitchen.  
On her way out, she tripped over one of Elizabeth's toys and fell.  
Jumin came rushing over to her to help her up "Are you okay?!" He asked, voice laced with worry  
MC started to laugh as she got up "I guess I'm really falling for you.."  
Jumin let out a huff of amusement "That was really bad, love.. but are you alright for real?"  
MC nodded, continuing to giggle at herself "Yes, I'm fine."


End file.
